


Drabble: Fandom.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: To strive, to seek, to find, and to yield occasionally to the urge to be very meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentdrabble response to a comment by whetherwoman in the lev_grossman LJ community: _"Five times fic writers answered my questions and one time they didn't"? ;)_ (QWP)

"Mama, why is the sky blue?" is an easy question. The book is on the shelf. Take it down, talk about science, introduce the child to light and color and nighttime. One day in the future, your small scientist will blow up a Bunsen burner and you will be proud.

"Mama, what happens next?" is even easier. "Anything you want." Take down the coloring book and crayons. Blow up worlds, investigate the bottom of the ocean. Go to the ends of nighttime and discover the dream world. The lines are a guide. Learn to color outside them. Create. Build. _Love_.


End file.
